Bei Mir Bist Du Schön
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Se prevé la llegada del nuevo tren en cuyos vagones de carga venía otro cargamento de judíos provenientes de Hungría. Entre la marejada de gente asustada, niños llorosos y hombres impotentes se encuentran la familia Hederváry trasladados ahí a causa del gran exilio judío que organizaba Hitler y apoyaba el gobierno húngaro. Elizaveta es testigo de cosas que jamás se había imaginado


**Capítulo Uno.**

**Moonlight Sonata**

* * *

— ¡Arriba! ¡Ya! ¡Apresúrense!

— ¡Andando! ¡Andando!

— ¡No miren para atrás! ¡Aquí ya no hay nada para ustedes! ¡A los vagones! ¡A los vagones!

La mañana gris de ese día de julio se teñía con el lúgubre sonido de los soldados vociferando de aquí para allá, arreando a la gente a los vagones del tren que lanzaba humo de su chimenea; igualando a una enorme boca que amenazaba con tragarnos a todos sin piedad, cual horrible augurio de nuestros destinos futuros. Varios hombres intentaban ayudar a una mujer mayor mientras unos soldados la estiraban de un lado para otro, al fondo, una niñita enfundada en un vaporoso vestido blanco veía con horror como su muñeca favorita era pisoteada por la multitud que corría desorientada de un lado a otro. Yo me escondía detrás de mi padre y mi madre se sostenía fuerte de mi brazo, como intentando protegerme y a la vez mantenerse a sí misma dentro de la compostura que se necesitaba. Recuerdo perfectamente como las hebillas que sujetaban mi cabello trenzado se clavaban dolorosamente en mi cuero cabelludo y lo molesto que era el sostén que me habían obligado a utilizar, acompañado del roce incesante de gente y el parloteo de las mujeres que intentaban explicar que eran hijas, esposas o madres de tal personaje importante y merecían el respeto que esos soldados no le prodigarían a nadie. Rezongué al recordar que papá dijo que seríamos embarcados a un "lugar apartado" y que todos estaríamos bien. La noche anterior, en vez de escucharme y huir, mamá se puso a empacar todas sus joyas en un pequeño bolso de mano y a mí me obligaron a juntar mis cosas más preciadas en una sola maleta. En nuestra casa de Budapest dejé mi violín, mis muñecas de porcelana, mi cajita donde guardaba mi correspondencia romántica y mis sueños de un futuro brillante, para elegir mis collares y pulseras _–cosas que yo odiaba, pero mamá apreciaba-_ y alguno de mis libros favoritos más algunos vestidos. Para mi desgracia, poseer el apellido Hederváry nos había condenado a mi familia y a mí a un calvario que ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba aún. O que quizás solo intentábamos eludir de nuestros pensamientos.

Si pudiera hacer algo para revertir el tiempo, y escapar; jamás tomar ese tren… probablemente lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No te alejes de mí, Elizaveta—murmuró mi padre—mantente tomada del brazo de tu madre y no se resistan a nada. Suban en silencio al vagón. Es lo más seguro por ahora.

Nos empujaba levemente enfrente de él y nos acercamos a la entrada de esa barraca _–no era otra cosa, pues lejos de ser un vagón, era un contenedor de animales-_donde ya se habían instalado el doctor Ibrahim quien era conocido de mi familia.

—Padre…—repliqué mientras sostenía mi sombrero que amenazaba con volar producto del ventarrón que se avecinaba—no debemos subir… este vagón no…

—Créeme hija mía—me acalló severo. En sus ojos verdes podía yo dilucidar una chispa de entendimiento mezclado con pavor—sé lo que está sucediendo. Tú solo obedece.

A regañadientes subí al vagón donde un par de manos fuertes nos recibieron a mí y a mamá, para luego ayudar a mi padre. El vagón era oscuro, maloliente y claustrofóbico. Me tapé la nariz con una mano enguantada para evitar el olor, pero era demasiado penetrante y la puerta que se cerró violentamente detrás de mí me dio a entender que tendría que soportarlo durante todo el trayecto. A mi izquierda estaban varios hombres jóvenes tratando de observar por otras rendijas, al otro costado había una mujer que le daba el pecho a un bebé precioso y más hacia el fondo las risas histéricas de unos niños se mezclaban con el incipiente llanto de otros. Mi padre se había separado de nosotros para ir a donde el doctor Ibrahim, seguro para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

—Elizaveta… —llamó mi madre, pero yo no le presté atención pues estaba ocupada mirando por una rendija. Para cuando me llamó por segunda vez, mi nombre sonó más húngaro de lo normal y su tono de voz era más firme—Erzébet, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí. Madre, ¿decías…?

La observé a ella ahí, Mariska Hederváry tirada sobre un mugroso piso de madera manchando su fino vestido de seda. Su rostro nunca antes me había parecido tan viejo como ahora, y cada una de las pequeñas arrugas que yo nunca había notado en su rostro ahora se hacía visible denotando su preocupación. Palmeó un lugar a su lado pidiéndome con ese silencioso gesto que me sentara. Su mirada castaña se perdía en la pared de madera opuesta a nosotros, y la conversación que tuvimos esa mañana quedará grabada en mi memoria justo como el sonido de ese tren de la muerte al empezar a moverse.

—Hija… necesito que me hagas un favor, y es muy, muy importante…

—Madre… —me acerqué más a ella pues el sonido del tren no me permitía oírle con claridad— ¿qué favor puedo hacerte yo dentro de este vagón?

—Uno muy significativo—tomó con delicadeza uno de sus pañuelos de mano y me lo tendió indicándome que me secara la frente—prométeme que… aunque… que… si llegara a pasarnos algo a… a… tu padre y a mí, tú tratarás de seguir tu vida con valentía y siendo una… una digna hija nuestra. Lo que nos espera es un camino difícil… y la llegada lo es aún más. József no quiere asustarnos, pero yo sé que vamos a Birkenau… —la piel se me puso de gallina al oír aquel nombre monstruoso. _Incluso ahora aún siento que el pánico me recorre las venas—_y de ahí nadie ha salido. No sé qué sucede, ni que nos harán. Pero quiero que me prometas que vivirás…

—Madre… ¡no deberías hablar de esa f-…!—

—Silencio—me acalló—tú promételo. Así estaré más tranquila dentro de esta barraca nauseabunda.

—Yo... Voy a vivir. Y tú y mi padre también. Ni Alemania ni Hungría podrán con nosotros. _Lo juro._

* * *

**Birkenau**

**Julio, 15. 1944**

* * *

— ¿Qué noticias hay para mi, oficial?

—Llegó un telegrama de Budapest. En cinco días llegará el tren proveniente de esa ciudad con más judíos, gitanos y toda esa peste

—Ya veo… bien. Ponga al tanto de esto al personal a cargo de la barraca B. Hagan la "selección" y límpienla de los inservibles, enfermos y heridos. Ya saben qué hacer con ellos.

—Entendido capitán Beilschmidt.

Los pasos seguros del soldado se perdieron en la inmensidad del vacío pasillo de la casa mientras Ludwig enfocaba la vista en los verdes parajes de aquel macabro lugar. Aún no podía superar el asco que repentinamente le daba cada vez que debía mandar ejecutar _esas_ órdenes, así que evitaba en lo más posible acercarse al campo a no ser que su presencia sea estrictamente necesaria. Los fantasmas recorrían su mente y probablemente varias veces _–más de lo normal-_ había pensado que todo eso era una locura. Más no podía flaquear ni dudar por ningún momento, menos ante sus sádicos subordinados. Las órdenes eran claras _"los judíos, gitanos, y demás minorías son lacras, escoria de la humanidad. Merecen morir. Debemos proteger la superioridad de la raza aria" _había aceptado tomar parte en eso a sabiendas de lo que sucedería, y ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Se lleva a la boca un trago de whiskey _–el quinto de la mañana-_ para tratar de desviar sus pensamientos de esos peligrosos lugares _–sedición-_Pasa una mano por su pulcramente peinado cabello rubio y se fricciona los ojos azules con esas manos grandes y blancas que le hacían el prototipo del alemán promedio.

La casa le suena inmensamente vacía y quien quiera que le observase en esos instantes lo único que vería es un semblante rudo y serio. Más el joven de ojos azules no podía hacer otra cosa que añorar sus días mozos en casa de su familia. Recordaba a su hermana Greta jugar con las flores del jardín, el wurst que preparaba su madre, a su hermano Gilbert zambullirse en el lago cercano a su ciudad… pero no pensaba en su padre. Su mente vagaba en una casa llena de gente, que había cambiado por una lujosa aunque vacía al lado de un campo donde exterminaban personas.

El paisaje se tiñe de rojo por las llamaradas del crematorio, y una nube grisácea empieza a salir de la caldera.

Se aleja de la ventana y bota el vaso para luego alejarse a paso firme de esa habitación. La vista lo enfermaba.

* * *

—Exactamente mi querido József —responde el doctor Ibrahim con pesar— estamos siendo trasladados a un campo de concentración nazi en Polonia.

—Birkenau. —

Todos en el vagón contuvimos el aliento al oír tal nombre, y los niños empezaron a jalar las faldas de sus madres preguntando qué era ese lugar. Madre y yo continuábamos sentadas en el mismo lugar, tratando de no morir sofocadas a causa de la aglomeración de gente.

Apenas teníamos lugar para nosotras y había innumerables personas paradas y otras incluso tiradas sobre sus maletas a modo de catres. La vasija de agua que nos habían lanzado antes de abordar ya se había terminado y el llanto de los bebés se tornaba insoportable. Por las rendijas podíamos notar que ya era de noche, y del mísero intento de ventana tapada con barrotes con que contábamos ingresaba un poco de aire, que más que aliviarnos nos daba ganas de vomitar. El calor, a pesar de ser de noche era ya sofocante, y las damas habían optado por deshacerse de sus sombreros y doblar las mangas de sus vestidos. Mamá se veía demacrada, mientras mis labios ya se ponían secos producto de la sed incesante que me carcomía.

—M-madre… —murmuré— ¿puedo dormir…? Me siento tan cansada…

—Recuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo cariño mío—

—Extraño a Nene…

—Hija… —una mueca parecida a una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios—solamente a ti se te ocurre pensar en caballos en estos momentos…

También le sonreí cerrando mis párpados y apartando el cabello de mi flequillo que caía sobre mi cara. Para estas horas, el pulcro peinado que traía se había deshecho ya, dejando libre mi cabellera castaña.

….

Me despertó tiempo después mi madre quien sacudía mi hombro con fuerza. Me incorporé levemente y vi que los rostros de todos estaban lívidos y se arrinconaban en el fondo –hacia nosotras- tratando de mantenerse serenos y no gritar. Me percaté de que el vagón se había detenido y que la puerta estaba cerrada. La oscuridad de la noche cubría los rostros de los soldados que se habían colado al vagón y jaloneaban a las jovencitas.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Venga para acá, judía! —gritaba uno y otros reían— a ver si nos sirves de algo esta noche… —agrego con un tono de voz obsceno.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenla, ayuden a mi hija! ¡Por favor! —gritaba una desesperada mujer siento contenida por algunos hombres. Me estremecí en mi lugar, pues estando todos apiñados casi nadie veía a mi madre o a mí que estábamos en el suelo. Se oyó un par de disparos y un grito desgarrador le siguió; los soldados reían a carcajadas burlándose de nuestro pavor y se marcharon arrastrando a la llorosa joven afuera, cerrando el vagón y dejándonos con un cadáver dentro. La sangre que manaba de la herida en el pecho de la mujer había manchado a mi padre también, que pálido de temor nos apretujó entre sus brazos y formuló una oración de agradecimiento y súplica. Mamá y yo solamente cerramos nuestros ojos y lloramos en silencio mientras un río de sangre se esparcía en la madera e impregnaba el ambiente con su olor ferroso.

—Padre… esto… ¿esto está sucediendo de verdad? —murmuré tratando de tragarme la rabia que llevaba dentro— ¿acaso nos arrearán para asesinarnos como animales?

—Confía en _Yahveh_ hija mía. Él nos protegerá…

….

La mañana cayó sobre nosotros como un manto pesado, que lejos de reconfortarnos nos hacían pensar que nuestro final se acercaba cada vez más rápido e implacable. El cadáver de la mujer apestaba increíblemente, y todos ahí empezábamos a sentirnos mal a causa de eso. En la mañana, dos niñas no habían podido soportar la dureza del trato y habían llegado al día muertas, así que había una pequeña pila de cuerpos en una esquina, cubiertos por un vestido y alguna que otra camisa. El calor estaba haciendo estragos en nosotros, y ni qué decir el hambre y la sed… acompañados del asco, dolor y pena que nos causaba la situación.

A las doce del día, ya estábamos cayendo como moscas. Los niños se lamentaban pidiendo algo de agua y pan, y yo sentía que mis labios se resquebrajaban.

— ¿Cuanto crees que falte...? —pregunte distraída, posando la mirada en los rostros de aquellas pobres personas que luchaban constantemente entre ellos, intentando así conseguirse un lugar decente en donde tomar asiento —cosa que era casi imposible, parecíamos animales amontonados—

Madre levanto la mirada, posándola en la "ventana" ubicada a unos metros de nosotras — No lo sé... — contesto antes de apartar nuevamente la mirada y acomodarse en su sitio, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición al que aun no nos acostumbrábamos.

Así habían transcurrido unos tres días, en los cuales habían perdido la vida ya unas 12 personas de las 76 que habíamos subido al vagón. Los niños pequeños ya no lloraban y los adultos ya no peleaban, todos estaban exhaustos, sedientos y hambrientos... y por supuesto que yo y mi familia no éramos la excepción.  
Para nuestra suerte, Mariska Hederváry era una mujer precavida, había empacado una maleta con 3 botellas de agua y como unas 6 trinchas de pan, de las cuales unas 4 fueron repartidas entre los niños y adultos mayores junto con algunos que otros pequeños trozos de comida que se habían llevado consigo otras familias. Parecía nuestra última cena.

Al caer la noche una mujer embarazada murió en los brazos de su pareja, un muchacho húngaro de unos 21 años aproximadamente... Madre se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada, ignorando los gritos desesperados de aquel hombre quien buscaba ayuda para la mujer a quien sostenía con fuerza, negándose a aceptar el hecho de que ya era demasiado tarde. Desgraciadamente, a la mañana siguiente el muchacho también había dejado esta tierra.

Los hombres "más fuertes" se habían encargado de acomodar todos los cuerpos en un rincón apartado de los demás, pero eso no evitaba que el horrible hedor de la carne en descomposición se apoderara del vagón, ni que las moscas atraídas por el atacaran incluso a los vivos.

Padre se la había pasado en silencio aquellos cuatro días de viaje, de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras con el Doctor Ibrahim o con mi madre... nada más. Podía notar su sufrimiento, estaba agotado, casi no había dormido, bueno... ¿Quién podría hacerlo en condiciones así?

—Padre... —susurre sintiendo como mis labios se descascaraban y la sangre brotaba en insignificantes cantidades de las heridas. —Padre... ¿escuchas eso? —susurre con voz ronca. El ambiente era pesado, y sobre esa pesadez flotaba el silencio.

—Nos... Hemos detenido... — musita poniéndose de pie, momento justo en el que un oficial de las SS hace aparición nuevamente.

— ¡Quiero las joyas de todas las mujeres, ya! — grito sujetando su látigo mientras que otros dos hombres se adentraron con unos pequeños sacos para llevarse las joyas.

Las aterradas y debilitadas mujeres obedecieron, entregaron toda joya que tenían en su posesión, incluyendo broches para el cabello o algún bonito prendedor. Madre se puso de pie como pudo, dispuesta a entregar solo una parte de todas las joyas que llevaba consigo, pero padre logro persuadirla para que las entregara todas, después de todo no sabíamos que nos deparaba aquel lugar al que íbamos y lo más probable era que se las quitaran de todas formas.

Los hombres que habían ingresado por último huyen con el botín, mientras que el otro registro el vagón minuciosamente, estaba decidido a llevarse todo objeto que desprendiera brillo o aparentara ser valioso. En eso se para frente a mí, aun recuerdo esa fría mirada.

—Entrégalos. —dijo señalando las hebillas que sujetaban precariamente mi cabellera para que esta no me cubriera el rostro. Madre se poso frente a él y negó con la cabeza, alegando que aquello no tenía ningún valor más que el sentimental, puesto que había sido un regalo de la difunta abuela Hederváry, pero el oficial la aparto de un manotazo y se abalanzo sobre mí, jaloneándome el cabello hasta lograr arrancarme las hebillas y con ellas unos mechones de pelo.  
El SS asintió con la cabeza mientras examinaba su "tesoro" y volvió a desaparecer en la puerta.

Minutos después, nos encontrábamos en marcha nuevamente, y el maldito sonido del tren volvía a golpear en mis oídos, seguido del llanto que escapaba de mis ojos junto al recuerdo de mi adorada abuela.

El tiempo en el tren era una cosa extremadamente relativa. Según mis cálculos, habíamos pasado alrededor de 4 días metidos en ese apestoso vagón, pero podía ser más o menos, no había ningún elemento físico además de la pobre luz que llegaba desde la ventanita que nos indicase qué hora exacta era, ni en que día estábamos. Los ritmos de sueño de todos nosotros se habían trastocado tan severamente que los más jóvenes eran los únicos que podían dormir por un tiempo muy corto, pues los nervios los consumían a ellos de igual manera.

El olor de los cadáveres en putrefacción hacía que la mayor parte del tiempo tuviésemos unas increíbles ganas de vomitar y pasáramos horas y horas con una prolongada sensación de nauseas clavada en nuestra garganta.

La situación estaba haciendo estragos en nuestra resistencia…

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Algo que debería haber visto la luz desde hace mucho tiempo. Escrito en colaboración con una excelente escritora, mi queridísima Señora Limón.

Me encantaría que si lo leen dejen una opinión, está? Eso me haría muy feliz, pues es algo distinto de lo que vengo escribiendo siempre, seguro lo notan por el estilo de redacción.

Nos leemos, y gracias desde ya por leer.


End file.
